<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Be Shy by spoopy_marionette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370587">Don't Be Shy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopy_marionette/pseuds/spoopy_marionette'>spoopy_marionette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Implied Sexual Content, Not Stated Yet But Main OC Goes By They/She, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopy_marionette/pseuds/spoopy_marionette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sister Morella has joined the ministry in hopes of starting a new life. What they didn't expect was to catch a certain cardinal's attention. This awkward Sibling of Sin isn't sure how to feel about this. Having to deal with their own personal issues, will they acknowledge their feelings or stubbornly deny them? Who knows?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cardinal Copia/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shy Little Mouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What started off as a one-shot is now a fic! This is my first ever Ghost fic. I thank you for giving it a chance. I posted this before but decided to rewrite it. If you like it, please give a kudos!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Months ago, when I came to this abbey, I was grateful to work in its library. Hoping it would be a somewhat easy job. This one’s proven to be a lot more peaceful and less stress-inducing than my last one. Unfortunately, there’s one thing I still struggle with: dealing with higher-ups. Not that I’m troublesome. Just tend to get fidgety and stuttering about.</p><p> </p><p>Here I am, standing in front of his door. One of the librarians had tasked me with delivering this heavy book to Cardinal Copia. It was black all over with gold, ornate graving. No title. Not even on the spine. I wasn’t too curious to see what’s inside. I could’ve declined and had another clerk do the job. But I have this small bit of pride. It’s just an easy drop-off. Not like I’m going to chat with him. Nothing to worry about, right?</p><p> </p><p>Cardinal Copia is the head cardinal and the current front man of the church’s music project. He’s next in line to become the next Anti-Pope, after Papa Emeritus III. This is a rarity. It’s been a long, long time since someone outside the bloodline has gotten that position. I’ve yet to officially meet the Papa brothers or the cardinal. At most, I’ll see them at black mass. Occasionally, Copia visits the library. I avoid their line of sight.</p><p> </p><p>My mind began to wander, remembering some of the things a few Siblings of Sin had teased me with.</p><p> </p><p>The church encourages sin, indulges in it. Especially, lust. And because of that, there’s talk about what kind of lovers they are. Mostly of Papa II and Papa III. And now Copia as well. Papa II is said to be THE dom of the abbey. Papa III being the Satanic Prince Charming, a master of seduction. Copia, on the other hand, is said to have a unique charm. One that almost rivals Papa III’s. Almost.</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head. No need to distract myself with these thoughts. I took a few deep breaths. It’s fine. Just stay calm. I’m just delivering a book. Go in, drop off, and leave. No sweat. I held the book close to me as if it were a shield, raising my fist up to the door.</p><p> </p><p>Knock, knock, knock!</p><p> </p><p>“You may enter!”</p><p> </p><p>I jumped at this voice. Okay, here goes nothing. Slowly, I turned the knob and went inside. It was a nice office. I was expecting it to be cramped, but it was a large space. There he was at his messy desk, in his black cassock. Concentrating on his work. One hand was writing while the other was scratching his head. Piles of paper and folders laid there.</p><p> </p><p>While he hadn’t noticed me yet, I took a quick scan of the room. It was like a mini library. There were bookshelves amongst the walls. Did not expect a sofa and coffee table to be here. Though this is my first time in a cardinal’s office. There were some papers scattered on the wood. Above the sofa were two paintings: one of the Grim Reaper and one of Satan himself. There was another door that I assume to be the coat closet or something. By his desk were a few filing cabinets. A window behind him revealing the cloudy weather.</p><p> </p><p>The cardinal hadn’t bothered to look up to see who I was. Do I make myself known?</p><p> </p><p>“State your business and make it quick,” he said sternly, not tearing away from the paper.</p><p>“Meep! Um, hi. I mean… Your unholiness, I’m from the library. I b-brought the book you requested,” I squeaked.</p><p>Wow, way to not sound skittish.</p><p>“Ah, yes. Good. Thank you. Just set it down.”</p><p> </p><p>I walked up to his desk and stared at it for a moment. There wasn’t an empty spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… where would you like it?” I asked.</p><p>“Just set it anywhere. I’ll get to it.”</p><p> </p><p>I shrugged and decided to set it in front of him, without disturbing his pace. Still hadn’t bothered to look at me. That’s good.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay. Um, is there anything else needed, Cardinal?” Why did that slip out? Curse my NPC habit.</p><p>“Actually, there is.”</p><p>Damnit.</p><p>“Meep! I mean… What can I d-do for you?”</p><p>“I would like for you to- “he paused as he looked up at me.</p><p> </p><p>Weird. Now he was just staring at me. Another thing I heard about him is that despite his work ethic, and his supposed charisma, the man is an awkward mess.</p><p> </p><p>“C-Could… Could you… uh… eh…” he stuttered. “I need… get me…” He moved his hands around, trying to find his words.</p><p>“You need what?” I raised an eyebrow.</p><p>His eyes looked me up and down. I looked down at my habit and straightened it out.</p><p>“Cardinal, you s-seem distracted by my attire. Is something wrong with it? A spot or something?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>I swear I’m going to die of embarrassment for showing up unkempt. Or possibly combust. I started frantically looking over myself as much as I could. Well I am fat, so maybe the habit looked tight on me? Could’ve sworn it fit fine. My stockings didn’t have any tears. No dirt on my boots. Maybe I forgot to pin my veil to my hair? Was it sliding off?</p><p> </p><p>“N-No!” He finally spoke. Clearing his throat, he leaned back in his chair. “You look fine! I mean… You look exceptionally fine…” A change of tone. He sounded… intrigued?</p><p>With a sigh of relief, I put my hand over my heart. “Oh, thank Satan. You had me worried for a moment.”</p><p>“My apologies, dear Sibling,” he stood from his seat and walked towards me.</p><p> </p><p>I thought he’d be way taller. Then again, I am a shorty.</p><p> </p><p>He began to inspect me. Maybe there really is something up with my clothes? It was just a standard habit. I’m not due for an upgrade until much later. A few of my dark curls hung around my face. I had little makeup: black eyeliner and mascara. Nothing interesting. There are plenty of other members in the abbey with way more expressive looks.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes on me were starting to worry me. I gulped and started to nibble on my sleeve. My legs are becoming jelly. Ready to give out at any moment. My chest started to get warm as my heart was racing. Why am I getting inspected?! I can’t leave, it’d be very rude. He did say he needed something else.</p><p> </p><p>The cardinal’s eyes traveled down. “Your stockings.”</p><p> </p><p>I gulped again, pulling my sleeve away from my lips. “Oh um… are fishnets not allowed? I just decided to wear these today. I’ve seen other Siblings wear them. They didn’t say we had mandatory leg wear. If that’s not the case, then I’m sorry! I was misinformed- “He put his hand up and I quickly hushed.</p><p> </p><p>“You sound like a new Sibling. How long have you been with us?” he asked, looking back at me.</p><p>“I g-guess I’m still kinda new. Been here a few months, Sir.”</p><p>“Hmmm… I see.”</p><p> </p><p>Out of habit, I put my hands behind my back, cracking my knuckles. A way to calm myself. My face was getting warmer by this close contact. When will this be over with? Let me go back to the library! He then placed his gloved hand against my cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Meeeeeep!”</p><p>“You are like a mouse. You squeak,” he chuckled. “Tell me, little mouse, what is your name?”</p><p>“I’m Sister M-Morella, Sir.”</p><p>“Morella. What a lovely name,” he said softly, letting go of my cheek. “Rarely do I hear that name outside of Poe’s works.”</p><p>“So… am I in trouble for my stockings?”</p><p>“Not at all my dear. In fact, they look nice on your lovely legs.”</p><p>“Thank… you?”</p><p> </p><p>He then lifted my chin up with his finger, making me look at him. How I despise eye contact. I tried looking elsewhere. He chuckled again.</p><p> </p><p>“Sister Morella, why don’t you look at your cardinal while he is speaking to you, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Oh fuck! Immediately I gave eye contact, but soon regretted it. A second to see his green eye, but I lingered on his white one. It gave off a strong vibe that even I could sense. Truly a gift from our dark lord. Quickly I decided to look down again. His finger began to scratch me lightly, causing a squeak to slip out of me. His face leaning in close to mine.</p><p> </p><p>“A timid Sister. No need to be shy, my little mouse. Are you afraid of me?”</p><p>“N-No! I mean… I’m…”</p><p>“Have they told you things about me? Do I scare you?”</p><p>“Nothing! You personally aren’t scary… I just…Sir…”</p><p>“No harm will come to you. I don’t bite,” I could hear his smirk. “Unless, you want me to, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“WHO TOLD YOU I LIKED BITING?!”</p><p>“No one?”</p><p> </p><p>In some cases, my brain just assumes things. This is one of them. Out of embarrassment, I dropped to my knees and hid my face in my hands. Face and chest were burning now. Brain, why did you assume he had that knowledge?! To admit something like that to the cardinal! Satan kill me now!</p><p> </p><p>Out of nowhere, the cardinal began to giggle. I didn’t think he could. That sounded impossible.</p><p> </p><p>“My dear, I was just teasing with the biting! Please, stand up.”</p><p>Hesitantly, I slowly stood back up. No way was I looking at him now. A faint headache was starting to come about.</p><p>“Believe me, I’ve had much… darker things admitted to me in confession,” he continued.</p><p>“Really?” I asked softly.</p><p>“Yes. Also, you are a Sibling of our church. No need for shame. You like what you like, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded. Understandable, but not something I wanted him to know. He gently patted my shoulder, causing a shiver up my spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be shy, my little mouse. No matter what you’ve heard, I am a nice cardinal. I am here to help in any way I can.”</p><p>“O-Okay. Uh… I think I should be heading back to the library. Y-You said you needed something earlier?”</p><p>He tapped his finger against his chin for a moment.</p><p>“I completely forgot.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe if he hadn’t wasted all that time inspecting me, he’d remember. I just looked at him and gave a fake smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I got distracted by a <em> bella fanciulla </em>,” he grinned.</p><p>“Bella? Bella what?”</p><p>“Nothing. I’ve, uh, taken too much of your time. Yes. You should head back. If they question you, tell them to speak to me.”</p><p>“I’ll be on my w-way then, Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>I dusted off my habit and gave a small bow. He nodded and walked back to his desk. As I headed for the door, he spoke again.</p><p>“And Sister Morella?”</p><p>“…Hm?”</p><p>“I’ll be asking for you specifically when I remember what I need.”</p><p>“Yes, Cardinal.”</p><p> </p><p>I almost tripped on my way out. After closing the door gently, I slinked down to the floor. What the fuck was all that? At least I’m not in trouble. Unclenching my jaw and letting my shoulders relax, I held the grucifix of my rosary. My mind replayed the scenario, especially his compliments. That’s what those were right? He must be blind.</p><p> </p><p>Just as I thought the headache had gone away, it returned, but stonger. Fuck! Gotta find the nearest bathroom before I hit up the library. The last thing I’d want to do is cause a scene.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*In my personal AU, the Papas are not dead. They're just retired from the music. Papa III is the<br/>lead Papa of the abbey while Copia is the new frontman of the band.</p><p>* Copia is not related to the Papas.</p><p>* Members of the abbey can either keep their birth names, change them, or use a "Sibling" name.</p><p>*Morella has been at the abbey approx 4 months.</p><p>*Morella's birth year is 1994.</p><p>* NPC = Non-Playable Character.</p><p>* bella fanciulla = beautiful maiden (according to google translate)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Little Bit Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When you grow up as a person with a bunch of insecurities, it's hard to believe when someone is complimenting you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> A few days have passed since my encounter with the cardinal. He hadn’t asked for me like he said he would. Though the thought of it made me nervous during my shifts. I would pray to Satan I wouldn’t get called on. So far, it’s worked. He probably forgot or they got another person to do it. A few Siblings asked me how it went, knowing it was my first time. Didn’t really make a big deal out of it. Told them it went fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today I’m eating lunch in one of the garden’s gazebos. Annette’s here with me as well. She’s a Sister who helped me get accustomed to abbey life. You can’t tell how she’s feeling. Some call her a “stone-cold bitch.” Her straight face never falters. I like that about her. To me, she seems more honest that way. I just finished telling her my story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How cute,” she said dryly, taking a sip from her tea.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t cute.”</p>
<p>“What do you think about him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I stirred my soup for a bit and shrugged. “He’s alright, I guess. Weird.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t we all?”</p>
<p>“True.”</p>
<p>“Congrats though. It seems he’s taken a liking to you.”</p>
<p>“… What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“That he likes you.”</p>
<p>“Why would he like me? He doesn’t even know me.”</p>
<p>“I mean he finds you attractive.”</p>
<p>“…Nah, he’s blind.”</p>
<p>“Oh, come now. You’re a lovely specimen.”</p>
<p>“I’m stickin with he’s blind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was probably just teasing me. A newbie Sibling. I’m an easy target. Right? There’s nothing appealing about me. Now if it was directed toward Annette? Understandable. She’s considered a beauty. Papa III asked her out on a date a few times. She declined. A shock to many Siblings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Random question,” I sipped some soup.</p>
<p>“I might have a random answer.”</p>
<p>“Has the cardinal ever… um… checked you out?”</p>
<p>“Like how he did you? Nope. Then again, I scare most people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annette finished up the rest of her tea with a satisfied sigh. I stirred my soup once more. Somehow my appetite was dwindling. Still, no use in wasting food. Especially tomato bisque. I watched as people were taking leisurely strolls or reading underneath trees. A few ghouls passed by as well as other demonic beings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think “Eggman” bought some fancy dark chocolates. I will have to hunt them down in his office and secure them for you.”</p>
<p>“Hunt them down? You act like he doesn’t just give you things.”</p>
<p>“It’s more fun to say it that way. I will message you when I have acquired the cocoa.”</p>
<p>“Awesome!”</p>
<p>“Okay, change of subject.”</p>
<p>“Shoot.” I raised the bowl to my lips, slurping up the rest of the soup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How would you respond if Copia wanted to fuck?” she asked.</p>
<p>“ACK! WHAT?!”</p>
<p>“I said how would- “</p>
<p>“Rhetorical question! And why would he?! Not rhetorical.”</p>
<p>“Oh. His actions are proof enough.”</p>
<p>“And you assume he’s just gonna ask???”</p>
<p>“Assume? I’m not assuming. That’s literally what he does sometimes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When it began to sprinkle, Annette had to excuse herself. She’s not a big fan of rain, says it makes her cranky. Before she left, she reminded me about the chocolate, but also teased me about the cardinal. I gave her a glare, but she just commented on how cute I was. Bleh!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon the sprinkle became a shower. Anyone that was left in the garden had booked it. The sound of the drop’s pitter pattering on the roof of the gazebo was calming. The smell was delightful. Made me think of Mom. She used to tell us that the rain was the tears of angels. A way to cleanse one’s soul. Not sure what was the point in telling us that. Not like I could get cleansed by an angel. Well… can I? Not that I want to. Curious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I unpinned my veil and sat it on the table. Let my hair breathe, I guess. I laid down on the small sofa, hands behind my back. A nap sounds nice right now. Perfect weather for it. Maybe for several minutes. Before I could close my eyes, my ears picked up on someone running. Oh? They probably fell asleep in the rain and now they’re drenched. I yawned; ready to head to dream land.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Little mouse, is that you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until I heard that voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My eyes shot open. I looked over and saw Cardinal Copia at the foot of the gazebo. He was out of breath with an umbrella in hand. Quickly I sat up and straightened myself up. What was he doing out here? Oh. Snap. I don’t have my veil on! I held my head for a moment, then tried tucking a few of my loose curls behind my ears. Nope. They sprung forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sister Morella,” he panted softly.</p>
<p>“… You remember my name?”</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t I? It’s a lovely one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mainly because I tend to hide in the background. A wallflower. Not even a side character. Finding comfort in the shadows. I could’ve said all that. Instead, I shrugged. He cleared his throat once his breathing was back to normal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing out here by yourself?” he asked, raising a brow.</p>
<p>“Oh um… I was having lunch earlier. I thought a bit of fresh air would be nice.”</p>
<p>“Ah yes, yes. Fresh air is good. But the rain?”</p>
<p>“I like the r-rain. If I may ask, why are y-you out here, Cardinal?”</p>
<p>“I was… looking for someone.” He walked up closer, closing the umbrella. “Sorry to bother you. May I have a seat? Running has made me tired.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I nodded, thinking he was going to sit in one of the empty chairs. He set his umbrella against the sofa and took a seat here. Didn’t think I’d be this close to him again. Unsure of what to do, I scooted over a bit to give us some space. I thought back to the conversation with Annette earlier. My cheeks started to flush. My sleeve now in my mouth as I nibble on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sister Morella, how are you doing today?”</p>
<p>“I’m doing fine, Sir.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you.”</p>
<p>“S-Sorry!” I let go of my sleeve. “I’m doing fine, Sir. And you?”</p>
<p>“Fine as well, I suppose.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A low rumble was heard from the sky. They didn’t mention a storm for today. I cracked my knuckles, swinging my feet a little. One of my socks was sliding down, so I pulled it back up to my knee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you not bring an umbrella?” he asked.</p>
<p>“N-No. I’m… I’m okay with getting wet. I don’t mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His body twitched a little. I guess it is cool out here. Doesn’t bother me so I hadn’t paid attention. We sat in silence. This feels awkward. Only because our scenario was replaying in my mind. I gripped the hem of my habit as I looked down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have lovely hair,” he commented</p>
<p>“…Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Must take time to curl, yes?”</p>
<p>“Um… N-Natural,” I looked up at him.</p>
<p>“Oh! My apologies.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I get that a lot. Well, not since I’ve lived here.”</p>
<p>“Lovely still,” he smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My cheeks were so warm now. I looked back down and fidgeted with my rosary. It’s just a… compliment. He’s being nice. Mhm. That’s it. Lots of people have talked about my hair before. Don’t feel so flustered. Otherwise, I’ll have to go hide again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sister, I hope I didn’t frighten you the other day.”</p>
<p>“N-Not at all!” I shook my head.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? You seem… well, uneasy.”</p>
<p>“Um… One-on-ones make me awkward. Well, more awkward than I already am. It makes it worse. Not saying it’s a bad thing! In my case it is. By bad thing I mean you’re not a bad thing! I… I don’t know what I’m saying anymore. I should shut up- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He scooted closer to me and placed his hand gently on top of mine. Just the sudden touch brought a shiver up my spine. Stay calm, Morella, stay calm. Oh my. Forgot how soft his gloves are.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You seem fine to me, my dear. Believe it or not, I… am the same way with our old Papa.” He pulled his hand away.</p>
<p>“Really? You?”</p>
<p>“When he officially appointed me as the new front man, I went for a fist bump.”</p>
<p>“You… thought it was okay to fist bump Papa Nihil?”</p>
<p>“Ehhh… I don’t know what I was thinking.”</p>
<p>“… That’s kinda funny.”</p>
<p>“You think so?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I nodded. “Sir, don’t you have to head back? I’m sure you’re probably busy with… cardinal stuff.”</p>
<p>He chuckled and scratched his nose. “When am I not busy? Sometimes it is good to take breaks. One forgets who they are after burying themselves in so much work. Unless, you do not want my company?”</p>
<p>“Y-You’re fine! I just didn’t want to be taking your time!”</p>
<p>“How kind of you. Maybe I will rest a little longer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I nodded and we both looked away from each other. We didn’t speak for a while. I rubbed my cheeks to feel that they weren’t warm anymore. That’s good. I took a quick peek at him. He had his hands folded in his lap, thumbs fiddling each other. I thought about how some of the congregation is infatuated with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To each their own. He has a lovely singing voice, that’s for sure. I’ve only seen a few short clips of his performances. Sometimes he gives sermons in place of Papa III. The passion behind his words is the same as when he’s performing rituals. Besides some rumors people tease me with, I also hear how kind he can be. A cardinal of the underdogs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I’ll hear giggling among siblings of how handsome and sexy he is. Even though I was so close to him the other day, I didn’t really take a good look at him. His brown hair looked soft. The black around his eyes. I wasn’t sure if that was make-up or if that was part of his face. The wrinkles made me think 40’s or 50’s? I’m bad with age guessing. I think he’s younger than Papa III. His sideburns and mustache look well kept. Oh, and he has freckles? That’s… cute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Did I just think his freckles are cute?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I shook my head and looked out onto the garden. The rain hadn’t let up, but it wasn’t pouring. This was nice. For now. If I continue to stay calm, it’s all I need. As I watched the rain, I forgot that he was sitting here with me. That is until I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned my head to see him looking at me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C-Cardinal? Something the matter?”</p>
<p>“Um…” He cleared his throat. “I apologize for staring, but has anyone told you how beautiful you are?”</p>
<p>Ha! That’s funny.</p>
<p>“How beautiful I am? Not really,” I responded.</p>
<p>“Hmmm,” he rubbed his chin. “Now that I think about it. The word doesn’t suit you. No, no.”</p>
<p>“Mhm.”</p>
<p>“You are drop dead gorgeous.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well that was a big mood shifter. My body instantly heated up. I looked down at my feet, then back up at him. He was smiling, but there was… desire in his eyes. I didn’t want to believe it, but they weren’t lying. Don’t tell me Annette was right! Does that mean…? Just that comment brought back my jelly legs. I shook my head and looked down at my hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No one has ever praised your beauty?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I mean… I’m not exactly everyone’s body type.”</p>
<p>“Fools. How can they not see a fallen angel in their presence?” He took one of my curls, twirling it around his finger. Damn, my face was on fire now!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Meep! You’re probably speaking about someone else!” I squeaked.</p>
<p>“How can I if there’s just the two of us here?” He let go of my curl, watching it bounce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bad response. I’m a dumbass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cardinal, you must’ve hit your head or something. I’m not sure. Your brain is out of whack.”</p>
<p>“Not at all. Your looks are captivating.”</p>
<p>“M-My looks?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I could just walk away from this. But there’s a part of me that was curious to see how this would go. To see if all that Annette had said is true. A stupid idea, but maybe I won’t slip up. He was in my space now, taking my hand into his. I wonder if he noticed how hot it is. Even through the gloves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, my dear. Might I confess something to you?”</p>
<p>“S-Sure.”</p>
<p>“I was hoping to run into you again, seeing as I haven’t had a chance to call for you. You have been haunting my thoughts ever since we met.” He brought my hand up and gently kissed my knuckles. His mustache tickled my skin. Guess his charm really does rival Papa’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another shiver crept up my spine. Just a kiss and it was making my blood boil, in a good way. Meep! What is up with me?! Yea this was a stupid idea. I should go before… But damn, my legs don’t want to move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sure have a way with w-words, Cardinal… Heh.”</p>
<p>“There is one more thing, Morella. Perhaps it’s a bit deviant for you,” his thumb caressing my fingers.</p>
<p>“…Go ahead,” I said, raising a brow.</p>
<p>“I have a lot of… how you say, pent up frustration. Now and then I’d like to relieve myself of it. Perhaps you’d be interested in helping me?”</p>
<p>“H-How so?” That couldn’t possibly mean…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He set my hand back down and leaned in close to my ear.</p>
<p>“With your body,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“Hm?!”</p>
<p>“Let me prove my words of admiration. We go to my office for privacy.”</p>
<p>“M-Meeeeep!”</p>
<p>“Delicious little mouse,” he hummed. “I wonder how you sound when in pure bliss.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A nervous giggle came out of me. Stop it, Morella! This must be a dream. I gave myself a pinch just to make sure. That was proof enough. Annette, the one time I didn’t want you to be right! There was still that side of me that didn’t want to believe his words. My body on the other hand was reacting the opposite. My pelvic area certainly was on fire. I needed to calm down, but… his offer was tempting. Ugh, I know it’s been years but c’mon! Anyway, I… I don’t just do it with someone I barely know! Kudos to everyone else, but that’s not me. Yet, my curiosity was intrigued by this. No way this was gonna ever happen again. WAIT WHY AM I EVEN CONTEMPLATING THIS?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All up to you. I will not argue with your decision,” his voice snapping me out of my thoughts.</p>
<p>“C-Cardinal, I…”</p>
<p>“Please, you may call me Copia, my sweet.”</p>
<p>“C… C-Copia, I’m flattered? I mean not really because I’m having trouble believing you. Uh, I mean, I’m flattered. No one’s been this forward with me before.” Curse my rambling. “Honestly, I’m surprised by it. That’s not the point though! It’d be a bad idea… Not saying you’re bad at it! I mean… I’ve heard things about you, but I also don’t really take it seriously ‘cuz it’s none of my business. But, there’s uh something about me that you just wouldn’t- Why is your hat moving?”</p>
<p>“Eh, what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His biretta was shifting around on his head. It then slid off, landing on my lap. A faint squeak was heard. What in the world? I looked down to see a small, brown rat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fuck?!” I shrieked and quickly got up on the sofa.</p>
<p>“Shit, shit, shit, shit!” The cardinal luckily grabbed a hold of the rat before they could get the ground.</p>
<p>“W-Why is there a rat?!” I pointed at his hand.</p>
<p>“Calm down, please! Her name is F-Faustina! My pet!”</p>
<p>“You carry your pet around under your hat?!”</p>
<p>Yes! I mean no! I mean…! N-Not all the time! Sometimes they like to ride in my pockets or- “</p>
<p>“You have more?”</p>
<p>“I do. Please don’t be afraid! They are very well behaved, especially Faustina.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let out a nervous chuckle. My heart is pounding fast, and my insides are on fire! I now felt incredibly bad about my reaction. I meant no harm to her! Suddenly, a headache appeared. I slowly sat back down, trying to somehow repress it. No such luck, it was unbearable. Like something was hitting me with a hammer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“M-Morella…”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Are those… horns?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>FUCK! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I put my hands up to my head to touch. Yup, there they are. Ah I fucked up, I fucked up!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh… Heh, what horns? Pfft! You’re just seeing things! Ha, ha, ha, ha!” I got up slowly and started backing away from the setting.</p>
<p>“You’re a de- “</p>
<p>“YOU SEE NOTHING! I GOTTA GO!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without a second thought, I sprinted away from the gazebo into the rain. I didn’t care that I was getting wet or if anyone was passing by. Just needed to get away! Once I was inside, a few priests were yelling at me not to run in the halls. That only encouraged me to run faster. Once I got to my room, I went straight to the bathroom mirror. Red horns poking out of my curls. I look like a little ram. My eyes were now red. Hesitantly, I opened my mouth to reveal sharp teeth. These were just the minor changes. So far, nothing else about my appearance was altered. I let out a big sigh as I slumped down to the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You think as an adult, I’d stop making dumb decisions. Ugh! I was hoping I wouldn’t ever slip up. Getting startled by a rat did it. I was so caught off guard by… by him! Whatever restraint I had left, gone. Dumb, dumb, dumb! It’s going to be a while before I shift back to normal. Well, as normal as I can get. For now, all I want to do is change clothes, get in bed, and forget all that happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Going to have to text Annette to save the chocolate for next time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Y'all can probably guess who Annette's boss is.</p>
<p>*Annette's birth year is 1991</p>
<p>*She has a sense of humor, believe it or not. Hard to tell when you have a poker face 24/7</p>
<p>*Because of her role, Annette isn't required to wear a habit. Business casual.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It Can't Get Much Worse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes you forget that chapter summaries are a thing.</p>
<p>Random fact: Morella likes to clean. </p>
<p>If only they hadn't made such a mess that they gotta clean.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long sleep, I woke up to my body back in its human state. It took me a moment to remember what happened last night. As much as I would like to forget it, that wouldn’t do any good. This can’t be swept under the rug. I blew my cover in front of him. Though, he doesn’t seem like the blabbing type. Anyway, this needs to be done and over with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I reached for my phone to see the time. It seems that I beat my alarm today. Annette’s usually up by now. She probably knows if the cardinal is in. Sent a text asking what would be a good time? While I waited for an answer, I went through my morning routine. Luckily, she didn’t take too long to respond. She said if I make it before 11:00am, I should be good. Nice!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Here came the overthinking. If only I had been smart about leaving at the right moment. Or it would’ve been better if he hadn’t said all those things! Or not keep his little pet hiding under that hat! The poor baby. Still feel bad about freaking out on her. But he wanted to go back inside. So, would he have snuck her out before we even…? How many have-? That’s not important. I need to be focusing on how to word my explanation! But… Why have the hots for me? There’s that part that thinks it was all a bluff. A joke. But what grown ass man would resort to playing games?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, I can think of plenty of cabrónes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before heading out, I did a final inspection in front of the bathroom mirror. Habit is all straightened out. Readjusted my veil, letting a few curls hang as usual. I decided to dust my eyes with red eyeshadow. Nothing more. I look like I’m ready to murder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “You are drop dead gorgeous.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That sentence made me feel funny. His eyes weren’t lying. Maybe… Maybe I am appealing? I mean, normally my image doesn’t bother me. I was raised that all that matters is body functionality, not looks. All the compliments I’ve ever gotten have been over my eyes and smile. That’s about it. Hmm, he also said my legs were lovely. I looked down at the stockings I picked out. Black with a line of red roses up the sides. Wonder if he’ll notice these? Will he like them too?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>… Why the fuck do I care? Pretty words are easy to say. Can’t let them get in my head! Then again, that’s what got me in this situation in the first place. Stop losing focus! Concentrate on the whole demon thing! Pushing everything to the back of my mind!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, I’m gonna fuck up for sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knock, knock, knock!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knock, knock, knock!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My phone read 8:15am. Maybe he’s not here yet? Or maybe he’s somewhere else? Ah, this is a bad idea! Why did I even think of it? Luckily, no one else seems to be waiting for him. And not a lot of people in the halls. Don’t have to worry about looking like an idiot. Hmm. Guess I could come back later. But I need to see him immediately! Maybe I shouldn’t be waiting at the door. As I turned away from it, I bumped into someone. My eyes trailed up to meet him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, Sister Morella. Sorry about that.”</p>
<p>“Meep! G-Good morning, cardinal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stepped back and let out a yawn. I bit my lip as I backed up. Already my face was feeling hot. A bad idea indeed. There’s still time to abort. No! This is one of those moments where I need to act my age! The cardinal reached into his pocket, pulling out a ring of keys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m surprised to see you here, and this early,” he yawned once more as he picked one out.</p>
<p>“Well, I need to talk to you. But! M-Maybe I should go! You probably have a busy schedule ahead and I don’t want to be a burden. Sorry to intrude! I’ll just be on my way-!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, he was close. A squeak escaped me. “You’re correct, but I can make time for you,” he said as I heard him insert the key. Oh, right. I’m up against the door. “Go on and have a seat, little mouse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After turning on the lights, he gestured his hands to the chairs in front of his desk. While I sat down, he grabbed a sign and hung it outside the door. He came over and hurriedly tried cleaning up. A small “sorry” was heard. Papers were shoved into folders and drawers. He sat down and sighed after he finished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I apologize for being a little late. Just returned from breakfast,” he said.</p>
<p>“That’s okay.”</p>
<p>“H-How have you been?”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“How have you been? Since yesterday, I mean. Did… Did you sleep well?” he asked.</p>
<p>I nodded.</p>
<p>“Good, good. Sleep is good for your health! I mean, you probably already knew that. Eh… They say that, uh, seven to eight hours is plenty. Um… Some of us don’t sleep enough though,” he tugged at his collar. And here I thought I was going to start off rambling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he continued, I bit my lip and tapped my foot. While he’s distracted, I should think of how to even word all this. Blunt? Ease into it? This is pathetic of me. I came here to talk and yet my brain didn’t know what to say. Do I even have the right words to say? … This is where he wanted to go. With me. Part of me wanted to say yes. But was it to call his bluff? Or just so I could get some satisfaction as well? It has been some time. There are some places here where he could’ve had me. What if we were on his chair? Him whispering sweet nothings in my ear while I’m a whiny mess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why am I imagining that?! Snap out of it! Now my body was hot again! My eyes shifted around for a distraction. His biretta. There seemed to be something off about it. No way he had his rat underneath. I hope. I couldn’t put my finger on it. Either way, it was helping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-So, let me start over. M-Miss Morella?”</p>
<p>“Huh? Oh, I’m listening. You want to start over. Uh, in what exactly?”</p>
<p>“I wanted to start over from my speech. I’m glad you are here. There’s something I’d like to give you.”</p>
<p>“Give?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He reached into one of his drawers and pulled out a veil. That’s right! I completely forgot about it! He handed it to me.</p>
<p>“Th-Thank you, Cardinal. How nice of you,” putting it into my pocket.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. About yesterday, I wanted to- “</p>
<p>“If you still want to sleep with me, could you at least treat me to dinner and a movie first? I might consider it.”</p>
<p>He looked surprised. It took me a second to realize what I just said.</p>
<p>“I wanted to, eh, apologize about that,” he finished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kill. Me. Just drag me to Hell already. Why did that slip out of my mouth? Why?! Damnit, brain! I squeaked and hid my face in my hands, feeling how hot I got again. Damn, what if another headache happens?! Calm yourself!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you ok-?”</p>
<p>“Just give me a minute.”</p>
<p>“A-Alrighty then.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about that. N-Not sure where that came from,” I put my hands down and crossed my arms.</p>
<p>“It’s alright my dear.”</p>
<p>“You were saying?”</p>
<p>“I apologize about my advances. No excuse. I also wanted to apologize about Faustina. Very careless of me.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for that, too.”</p>
<p>“Not your fault. I owe another one. You came to me first needing to talk. So, uh, whenever you’re ready,” he folded his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guess I should just go for it. Here goes nothing. I straightened my posture as best as I could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C-Cardinal, I wanted to talk about my appearance yesterday. I’m not entirely human. Pfft, obviously. I mean, you saw how fast I booked it. Anyway! I’m… half… demon.”</p>
<p>“Could you repeat that last part?”</p>
<p>“I’m h-half demon, a cambion. But…”</p>
<p>He arched a brow, waiting for me to continue. I cleared my throat.</p>
<p>“B-But… Not a lot of people really know that. Heh,” I chuckled nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He scratched his head and I gripped the hem of my habit.</p>
<p>“As you know,” he started, “we welcome all kinds to our church. Especially children of our Master. You and the Papas share that in common.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“And your files?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“U-Um, it does say what I am, but Sister Imperator has that locked in her drawer. So, if for some reason, the library staff has any questions or concerns about me, it would have to go through her.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t sound like Sister.”</p>
<p>“She definitely didn’t want to. Papa Nihil overheard and gave the okay. Well, they kinda argued about it in front of me for a few minutes. It felt weird to watch,” I shrugged. “After his constant insistence, she agreed. Papa felt bad about it and gave me some candy.”</p>
<p>“Just like that?”</p>
<p>“Believe me, I didn’t know what was going on either.”</p>
<p>“… Continue.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I readjusted myself in my seat. “She said this would be just a temporary period though. Can’t just hide this forever. If I slip up, well then it ends early. Um, you’re the first person I’ve exposed myself to. I panicked and thought to run away. I didn’t want any bystanders to see. Especially, since it takes me a while for me to… how do I say… go back to how I look now? Heh, working on that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He drummed his fingers against the desk.</p>
<p>“That sounds good and well, but why exactly are you keeping it a secret?”</p>
<p>“…It’s a stupid reason, sir.”</p>
<p>“Are you in hiding? Is someone harassing you? If so, I’ll get- “</p>
<p>“Th-Thank you for your concern! I’m fine! So, why I wanted to tell you all of this is because… Um…”</p>
<p>“You hope I don’t speak to Imperator about it?”</p>
<p>“Mhm… I want more time to adjust still. But that wouldn’t be fair. So, if you must, then you must.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rubbing his chin, he sighed. “Well, if Papa is okay with it, I won’t question his decision. Do the other Papas know about this?”</p>
<p>“Papa said not to bother with his sons. Since I don’t really work with them.”</p>
<p>“I see. How about, going along with my apologies, I don’t tell Imperator about this? My lips are sealed.”</p>
<p>I nodded.</p>
<p>“Alrighty then. I have other questions, but  perhaps another day, eh? If that’s okay.”</p>
<p>“Mhm.”</p>
<p>“We save this for another time. One of the things in my schedule today includes reprimanding one of my ghouls. You uh, don’t want to be here for that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We got up from our seats and headed for the door. I patted my pocket to make sure the veil was still in. That went… okay. I thought it’d be much worse. My mind feels a bit overwhelmed now. I couldn’t help but look at his biretta again. What was so off about it to me? At the door, the cardinal paused, turning to me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Morella?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir?”</p>
<p>“If there’s anything you need, anything at all, you can come to me. Um, you can leave a voicemail on my office phone, or leave a letter under the door? I will get to you as soon as I can.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“If you need to talk or just need a quiet place. Heh. Even if you n-need a date on a Friday night,” he winked.</p>
<p>“… Heh, I’ll keep that in mind, Cardinal.” I smiled.</p>
<p>“You may call me Copia.”</p>
<p>“C-Copia… Copia.”</p>
<p>He smiled as I spoke it aloud. That’s when it hit me.</p>
<p>“Oh! C-Copia? Could you lean down a little?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he did, I picked up his biretta and flipped it around. The wing was on the wrong side.</p>
<p>“There we go!” I patted it.</p>
<p>“Well then, I looked like a fool at the dining hall,” he rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“But now you won’t for the rest of the day.”</p>
<p>He nodded and opened the door. Before I could leave, he leaned in close and whispered, “I’m sorry, but I adore the roses on your stockings.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…Thank you, Copia.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y'all ever noticed Copia had his biretta on the wrong way in Ghost's Chapter 6?<br/>Probably not the first time he's done that.</p>
<p>If this chapter turned out awkward, then mission accomplished  d(&gt;_&lt; )</p>
<p>Do you like this fic so far? Give a kudos please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Paper Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morella takes a break in the garden. They also make a new friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a library aide was an alright occupation. Nothing too stressful. Some of the duties include putting away items, cleaning and organizing, helping visitors, etc. At times it feels like the title should be “errand person.” I shouldn’t really complain, this is better than my old job back home. I’ve gotten along with the other Siblings and ghouls that work here. They’re nice and lend a helping hand most of the time. I feel sort of bad when they talk to me. Mostly because they’re doing most of the talking. I just stand there listening, nodding along. Not that I want to jump in and talk. It’s nice to hear people’s stories. This job is perfect in that there’s not much that would make me anxious. Nothing that would make me slip out of my human form.</p><p> </p><p>Until I started bumping into Copia more. Normally I hide away when I spot upper clergymen, but he’s somehow slipped from my vision. My hearing can’t even pick up his footsteps. It started off as little interactions, like passing each other in the aisles. He’d give a small wave. I’d nod and speed walk away. Now I ask if he needs my assistance with anything. He politely declines each time. An aide told me that Copia knows the library like the back of his hand. Makes sense.</p><p> </p><p>We have short talks. They start off with the typical “How are you?” and some comment about the weather. He always asks how my “condition” is going. Whenever he tries to dig more into it, something always comes up that needs his attention. Whether that be with Imperator or a mishap with his ghouls. Not sure if it’s a weird coincidence or just bad luck.</p><p> </p><p>I’ve taken note of his behavior, which is way different from my first impressions of him. One time he flirted with a Sibling while leaning against a bookshelf. What we all learned is that it was somehow loose, causing it to come undone. The Sibling ended up turning him down. I’m not sure if it was because they weren’t interested or embarrassed by the incident. He seemed… somewhat disappointed. Not sure why. There’s plenty of Siblings for him to choose from. Right?</p><p> </p><p>Copia seems popular among the congregation. They watch as he enters and leaves a room. Some Siblings gather in study groups, but really, it’s to gush about him. Watching recordings of his sermons and tour performances. I’ll admit, I sometimes peek at their devices. There was a time he tried carrying a bunch of books in his arms. He spotted me and asked if I could help. Before I could respond, another aide rushed in with their cart, pushing mine away. They insisted they do the job. Although rude, I just shrugged my shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>After studying his movements, I’m able to spot where he’s at so I can hide. A few days ago, I spotted him in the magic section. I was curious as to why he was there. He was mumbling to himself as he flipped through a book fast. So fast, that he accidentally tore a page. I thought he was going to give it to one of us and apologize. Instead, he made sure no one was looking before putting the book back in place. When he left, I grabbed the book and was able to fix the page.</p><p> </p><p>Overall, he’s entertaining to watch.</p><p> </p><p>One of the perks of working in the library is that we can call dibs on materials we spot. Just put them behind the front desk and make sure not to forget. I’ve already got a few books waiting for me. Working here has re-sparked my want to read again. A hobby I miss dearly. At the end of my shift, I decided it’d be nice to read out in the garden. Nice to get some fresh air after being cooped up inside.</p><p> </p><p>When I arrived, it seemed that some people had the same idea. Some were lounging on the grass, taking strolls, studying the flora, etc. A few of the gazebos were occupied. My eyes went directly to an all too familiar one. I shook my head and headed out further into the garden. There’s a section of rose bushes that are my favorite. Papa Emeritus I planted these back in his cardinal days. These ones were his pride and joy. No one dared go near them. Well, except me.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, this whole garden wouldn’t be alive without his supervision. Some say that perhaps this is what Eden looked like all those years ago. He seems like a spooky old fellow to me. I was shocked to hear how much of a green thumb he has. You can’t deny the beauty of it all. It makes me think of that book I read as a child. How Mom would’ve loved to take a walk here.</p><p> </p><p>A few benches were placed around. I picked one where the sun won’t hit my face. Once I sat down, I looked at the books in my lap. They weren’t anything too complicated to read. Mostly poetry books, about romantic love to be precise. It seems silly for me to indulge in romance. But, I’m a sucker for it. It’s like a second-hand happiness. Feeling the passion and devotion. Can’t help but feel envious sometimes. If only I were on the receiving end… But to go through the heartbreak again? Hmm…</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head and picked one up, flipping to page one.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Time passed and I had gone through two books. I was on the last one, a small red book titled “Love Poems.” My elbow was resting on the arm of the bench, cheek on my palm. A sigh came out of me, but I wasn’t sure if it was a happy or sad one. I was toward the end of the book, a Dante Gabriel Roseetti poem. It was titled “Lovesight.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “When do I see thee most, beloved one? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When in the light the spirits of mine eyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Before thy face, their altar, solemnize </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The worship of that Love through thee made known? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Or When in the dusk hours, (we two alone,) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Close-kissed and eloquent of still replies </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thy twilight-hidden glimmering visage lies, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And my soul only sees thy soul its own? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> O love, my love! if I no more should see </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thyself nor on the earth the shadow of thee, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nor image of thine eyes in any spring, - “ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A faint noise.</p><p> </p><p>That was odd. Did I just hear-? I shrugged my shoulder and continued to read.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Squeak, squeak! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A mouse? I took a quick peek at the ground. I’m hearing things. I must be crazy. Well, that’s a known fact. Just to be sure, I looked down once more to see a brown rat. They were nibbling at my bootlace. Before I could freak out, I noticed the pink bow around their neck. Oh! Someone’s pet. Placing my book down, I slowly got down on my knees to inspect them closer. I hovered my hand above them, letting them sniff it. I gave a gentle pat. They sniffed at my hand once more. Next, I put it down for them to climb onto.</p><p> </p><p>Never handled a rat before. It can’t be different from handling other small pets. Just make sure they don’t fall, like my own. “Hello, sweet baby,” I cooed. Their fur was soft, and they enjoyed my constant petting it. Pawing at my fingers when I stopped. How cute! I scratched under their chin, earning a satisfied squeak. Ah, all this cuteness is going to kill me!</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet baby, what are you doing all the way out here?” I asked as I looked around. “Is your owner nearby?” They might be. But I don’t seem to sense anyone. Maybe this rat escaped their cage and the owner hasn’t noticed. Where do I even report a lost pet? I looked back at their bow and smiled. “You have such a pretty bow,” I continued. “I wonder what your name is. If only it came with a name tag.”</p><p> </p><p>“Her name is Faustina.”</p><p> </p><p>I jumped at the voice, holding the rat close. Where the fuck did he come from?! I turned around to face him, my body suddenly hot. Dear Satan, help me.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hello, Copia,” I said softly.</p><p>“Hello, Morella.”</p><p> </p><p>Out of all the people and beings in this abbey, I happened to find his pet.</p><p> </p><p>I stood up and scratched Faustina’s chin again. Copia walked closer to me, holding his hand out. I placed her gently into his. She sniffed at his gloves, then proceeded to scurry up to his shoulder. Seriously, when did he get here? I couldn’t pick up on him at all. I did a few glances around us. I must say, I’m impressed.</p><p> </p><p>“I, uh, thank you. Thank you for finding her,” he bowed.</p><p>“Oh! No need for bowing! And… I didn’t really find her. She just showed up,” I shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>We stood there for an awkward moment. He fiddled with his grucifix as I dusted my habit of any specks. Faustina nuzzled into his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s very cute,” I commented.</p><p>“Thank you. She’s also very naughty! That means no more treats!” He waved a finger at her. She was unfazed by his threat. Copia reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cube of cheese. Once in her reach, she immediately grabbed it and began to nibble.</p><p> </p><p>“After this, no more treats! For a week! And she’s grounded for three days!” Again, she was unfazed. Too busy enjoying her cheese. He sounded like a dad. I couldn’t help but giggle. It startled him, but then he gave a sheepish smile.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I take it she’s been doing this a lot?” I asked.</p><p>“Yes, but I’m not sure why. I, uh, let my rats roam in my office. Faustina is the most behaved of them all. But she’s been squeezing free lately. I have a hard time looking for her.”</p><p>“Is that why she wears a bow?” I tilted my head.</p><p>“Mhm. Also, she looks precious, yes?”</p><p>“Absolutely!”</p><p>“What are you doing out here?”</p><p>“Oh, I was just r-reading. I figured, no one to bother me in this part,” I scratched my head.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until now that I noticed the sun was setting. Time to head back inside. I picked up my books, holding them close. “I’m glad Faustina’s back with you. I g-gotta go back. It’s probably dinner time, ya know?”</p><p>“Y-You’re right. I can walk with you. If… If you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Oh. Okay then.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence once again. It was going to be a while since the dining hall was on the other side of the abbey. It was weird to see the garden completely empty now. This abbey is full of members and yet it can be barren at the same time. The silence was killing me. Should I make small talk? To be truthful, I kinda want to talk about what’s up with me. He’s tried before, so maybe this is the right time?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised you were gentle with her,” he spoke.</p><p>Or maybe not.</p><p>“Hm? Why’s that?”</p><p>“Well, most people… don’t…. don’t like rats.”</p><p>“You’d be surprised at how many rat parents there are, Copia.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Of course! There are a few here in our establishment. What I meant was, I didn’t take you to be… okay with them. I assumed from that day, heh,” he scratched his head.</p><p>I let out a sigh. “Very sorry about that. But it didn’t help that she appeared out of nowhere.”</p><p> </p><p>He was ready to say something but stopped. After a moment, he nodded. It was quiet again as we were getting closer to a cloister. I hope that didn’t come out snappy. Guess I have no room to talk. If my pet were to land on someone, I’d think the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I have a pet, too. Not too many people are keen on her either,” I began.</p><p>“Oh? Is it a reptile or a rodent as well?”</p><p>“More like an arachnid,” I chuckled nervously. “A tarantula.”</p><p>He jumped at my words. “Eh uh… A spider… Y-You… You have a spider?”</p><p>“Her name is Dulce! She’s a beautiful, one-of-a-kind tarantula! Not just some spider!” I quickly shut my mouth and hid behind my shield of books. “Meep! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to.”</p><p> </p><p>Copia chuckled and patted my back. The sudden touch sent a shiver up my spine. Just as I thought my body had cooled down, it was getting hot again. “It’s okay, little mouse.” As long as I don’t combust into flames. Damnit! When we got to the entrance, Copia gently poked my shoulder. I squeaked, turning to face him. He was touching his grucifix again.</p><p> </p><p>“Morella, would… would you like to join me for dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>… Huh?</p><p> </p><p>“Dinner with you?” I asked.</p><p>“We have the chefs prepare food for us higher ups ahead of time. N-Not that we don’t have them prepare fine food for everyone else! Just that… the hall is all the way on the other side. And my office is nearby. It’s where I usually eat,” he rubbed his hands together, looking away as he spoke. “If you don’t want to eat in the hall. Just a suggestion.”</p><p> </p><p>“… Is this a date?”</p><p>“Not a date. Just eating.”</p><p>“Oh. Um,” my stomach made a loud noise. “S-Sure!”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and we started our way to his office. He pulled out his phone, dialing someone. As he told them about having a guest tonight, I noticed a few people were watching us. Why were they looking anyway? Not like we were holding hands or anything. A few Siblings whispered to one another. One glared at me. I shrugged my shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Dulce is a lovely name for your pet,” his voice brought my attention back.</p><p>“Th-Thank you. It means “sweet” in Spanish.”</p><p>“Ah, Spanish. A beautiful language. Do you speak it?”</p><p>“Barely. It’s my mom’s native tongue.”</p><p>“In Italian, we have the word “dolce.” Did you pick that name because she is sweet to you?”</p><p>“… I was eating a pan dulce when I was at the pet shop. So, I named her Dulce.”</p><p>“Oh! Well, still a nice name.”</p><p> </p><p>I smiled and looked at Faustina. She was wiping away at her whiskers. What a cutie!</p><p> </p><p>“So, why did you name her Faustina?”</p><p>“Hmm. My dear, have you heard of Faust?”</p><p> </p><p>When we reached his office, Copia had explained the story of Faust. It’s about a man who makes a deal with the demon, Mephistopheles. I’ve only heard about it in passing, but never read or seen it. He explained how Faustina means “fortunate one,” reminding him of the character. It made me feel silly about how I named my tarantula. He reassured me that it was still a nice name. Even said it was… cute of me to do so.</p><p> </p><p>Before we could even sit, a group of ghouls came just in time. They managed to bring in a table and a couple of chairs, setting it with our dinner and silverware. Copia said it was called chicken cacciatore. It came with rigatoni and a red wine, a wine I assumed to be expensive. Once everything was set, Copia dismissed them. I set my books on his desk and he set his biretta on top of them. Faustina climbed down his arm and rested on top of a pile of papers.</p><p> </p><p>He held out one of the chairs for me and I sat down.</p><p>“One of my favorite dishes. Have you had it before?” he asked as he took his seat.</p><p>“Honestly, I’m not sure. Or maybe I’ve had and didn’t know it had a name.”</p><p>He raised his glass and I quickly did the same.</p><p>“To the ghouls and our dark lord for providing us with a delicious meal.”</p><p>“Um, y-yes!”</p><p> </p><p>We both took a sip and wow! This wine was something else! I ended up guzzling it before I took a bite of the chicken. It’s amazing! I couldn’t help but let out a moan of approval. I started scarfing most of the food down, until I realized I was eating in front of the cardinal. When I looked up, he didn’t seem to notice. Or was nice enough not to say anything. Oopsie. I wiped my mouth with a napkin and took another sip of wine.</p><p> </p><p>“How is it?”</p><p>“It’s fantastic!”</p><p>“I’m glad you like it,” he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>As the rest of the night went on, I got more comfortable chatting with him. The topics were mainly about our pets and our favorite homemade meals. My shoulders were relaxed, and I hadn’t fidgeted with anything for a long time. Smiling a lot more, too. Then again, could be the amount of wine I’m consuming. He got two more bottles because I wanted more. There was a nagging voice in the back of my head. To bring up what’s going on with me and questioning if this was alright. I mean, I can wait for another time. And, this seemed fine to me. I’m glad I didn’t turn this down. Everything was going nicely.</p><p> </p><p>Until he randomly brought up the biting thing, causing me to choke on my wine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really love the name, Faustina. And I tend to call any animal I find cute a "sweet baby." </p><p>So far this has been my favorite chapter to write.</p><p>Will we get to meet Dulce? Will Morella finally open up? And will we meet the other rat babies?<br/>Chapter 5 will be up next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Visions Are Seldom What They Seem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hint of feelings? Though some of us would like to stay in complete denial of them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heads up: there is alcohol present</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clouds hid the sun away. The fog seemed like it would never disappear. I wasn’t sure where I was exactly, but continued on the bricked path beneath me. Watching my steps, I noticed that I’m not in my usual habit. A knee-length dress that fit perfectly. Instead of boots, my feet wore ballet flats. My legs in opaque stockings. All in black, like a shadow passing by. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally the fog disappeared to reveal beautiful flora. It seems that I’ve stumbled upon a garden. There were a few flowers that I recognized and some that I didn’t know the names to. A few butterflies fluttered around. One flew around me and then went down the pathway. I followed it to see the fountain in the middle. At the top was a statue of Lilith, with the serpent coiled around her. She was giving their head a kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sat down on one of the edges and looked into the water. Oh, it’s an off the shoulder dress. My horns were present and my hair was down, touching my shoulders. Red eyes painted smokey black and lips a dark red. I opened my mouth, licking over my fangs. I had my favorite necklace on. A silver chain with a red pendant, surrounded by little skulls with a spider on top. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guess I looked pretty cute. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I kept looking at my reflection, dipping one clawed finger in the water. Swirling it around. This place was peaceful. I took a deep breath, letting my shoulders relax. No cares. No worries. For once, I didn’t worry about my look. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Morella?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I looked up to see him. He was out of uniform as well. All in black just like me. He had a button up with the sleeves rolled up. Questionable tight pants that made me stare at his thighs for a bit. Still wearing his signature gloves and shoes. Some hair strands poked out in the front. He cleared his throat and held his hand out to me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Copia,” I said softly, taking his hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look w-wonderful,” he smiled as he helped me up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Th-Thank you. You look very n-nice as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Copia kissed my hand and led me away from the fountain to a garden table. On the table was a bottle of wine and chocolate covered strawberries. My favorite! A boombox was nearby playing music. It sounded like an oldie musician, but I couldn’t put a name to them. I looked up at him and pointed at the table, then me. He nodded and pulled out a chair for me, helping me sit down like I was a fragile doll. Popped the bottle open and filled our glasses. He took his seat next to mine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We raised our glasses toward each other, then took a sip. Oh my! This wine is orgasmic! Immediately gulped that down in one take. Copia chuckled and poured me some more. I reached for a strawberry, but he stopped me. Instead, he took one and brought it up to my lips. Didn’t think he would feed me. My face got warm as I took a bite. Not only did the chocolate taste incredible, the strawberry was like candy! A pleased moan lingered in my throat as I took another bite. I noticed his body shiver at the sound. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time passed as the night sky had taken over. There were more stars than I had ever seen. I was chugging what was left of the bottle. Classy. We pretty much ate through most of the strawberries. There were a couple left. Our chairs were so close together now, could meld them into a bench. My hair was now wrapped up in a loose bun. Copia had undone a few of his buttons. His gloves were discarded on the table. Alcohol makes one very warm. Or in my case, very hot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The chocolate was melting off of the berries. As he fed me one, some of it got on my lips. I licked it off, noticing some on his fingers. Without thought, I sucked on his thumb and index finger. Careful not to graze my teeth against them. When I let go, Copia had been staring at me. His face and ears were a shade of pink. I tilted my head, wondering if I had done something wrong. He turned and coughed into his arm, saying the wine was just making him hot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shrugging, I got up and stretched with a satisfied groan. I kicked my flats off and placed my foot on my seat. One by one I took my stockings off. Copia coughed into his arm again. With a smile, I pulled him from his seat and asked him to walk with me. At first he didn’t want to, saying we should stay. I begged him, hugging his arm to me, fluttering my eyelashes at him. Finally he gave in, letting me hold onto him while we walked. I liked it. Mostly because I was starting to feel the effects of the wine. Needed balance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The garden went on and on, neverending. Not sure how long we walked. My legs were starting to feel like jelly. I whined about not wanting to move them. Out of nowhere, I squeaked as he scooped me up in his arms. My eyes widened. Didn’t take him to be the strong type, especially with my fat ass. It wasn’t even a struggle for him. Fear of being dropped, I quickly wrap my arms around his neck. He kissed my head as reassurance. Now it was my turn to be a different shade. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually we made it to a sofa underneath an ivy covered gazebo. Once he sat down, I let go of him. I was ready to get up, but instead he repositioned me so I was straddling his lap. I giggled and gently ran my hands through his hair. Gave gentle scratches with my claws. His eyes fluttered shut, letting out a big sigh of content. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does this feel alright?” I asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s perfect. Please continue,” he smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so I did. Aw he has a few salt pepper strands in his hair. My hands moved down to his sideburns, gently scritching those. I hummed as he rubbed his hand up and down my back. He let out another happy sigh, placing both of his hands on my hips. For some reason, that compelled me to wiggle in his lap. Wiggle, wiggle! Hehehe! His lips parted to say something, but he closed them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hmm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carefully, I started to trace his mustache. Something that I’ve always wanted to do. He wrinkled his nose, opening his eyes to look at me. Copia then held my hand and examined my claws. I started to feel embarrassed about them, but shivered as he began to kiss at the fingertips. A small “meep” came out of me. He did the same to my other hand, making me giggle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Little mouse, you are very warm” he nuzzled into my palm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not sure if it’s me or the fuckin wine,” I stuck my tongue out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A smirk formed on his face. He started to kiss my hand, up my arm to my neck. I bit my lip to contain my giggles, but a few slipped out. Ah how his mustache tickled! He kept peppering my skin with kisses, giving a few teasing nips here and there. When he started to give real bites, I couldn’t help but squirm in his lap. Holding onto him as he continued. Copia bit and sucked at my neck and shoulders, painting them purple. Not able to hold it in anymore, I moaned in his ear. He hummed against my skin, his hands now grabbing my ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this the biting you like, little mouse?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S-Si.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Copia kissed at my neck again, trailing down to where my pendant was, above my cleavage. He looked up at me as he gave it a kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can bite other areas if you’d like?” he asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmmm, but now I want to bite you,” I purred. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Making him lean back, I undid a few more of his buttons. Was that nervousness or excitement on his face? Either way, it made him look all the more appetizing. I licked at his delectable bottom lip as I ran a claw slowly from his neck down his chest, tearing away at the rest of them.  He tried holding back a moan, squeezing my ass. Oh how much I want to cover him in markings! I then licked from his neck up to his ear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My dear, dear cardinal. Red is a lovely color on you. And that’s what I’m going to paint you with,” I whispered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“P-Please,” he stuttered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s when I opened my mouth and dug my sharp teeth into his neck.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!” I screamed as I sat up, my eyes adjusting to the dark. Where the fuck am I?! Am I… Am I even alive? I put my hands in front of me and flexed my fingers. 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. Counted the others. I put my hand over my heart, feeling its beats. A few quick touches of my face and chest to make sure I was real. I took a moment to scan where I was. Night stand, plushie on floor, dresser, tank, door. Okay. This is my room. I’m really here. What I experienced was just a dream. </p>
<p>… </p>
<p>My plushie! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I reached down and picked them up, wiping away any filth. With a quick apology, I kissed their head and hugged them. Wait a second. I checked my hand to see that my fingernails were fine. I reached up and felt around my hair. No horns. With a yawn, I got up and went to the bathroom. Thank Lucifer for night vision. My eyes were fine, with their normal dark circles. It seemed the only things that changed were my teeth. Chomp, chomp. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back in my room, I paced around it for a moment. My brain had decided to replay the dream. We were dressed well and he… he was charming. And of course I had to get drunk in dream land. No fuckin surprise there. At least I wasn’t super wasted. And the biting. Oh the biting was hot. I should slap myself for thinking that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I shook my head and picked up my phone from the stand. Ah the blinding light! Forgot to switch to dark mode. Scrolling through contacts, I found Annette’s name. Wonder if she’s still up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[MochaDelight]: You know… I shouldn’t eat dark chocolate before bed. You think as an adult I’d know better </p>
<p>[AnnieUok?]: Pffft adults hardly know better. Pretty late for you to be awake. Something up?</p>
<p>[AnnieUok?]: (◕︿◕✿)</p>
<p>[MochaDelight]: Um, I guess so. Just need to talk about something. </p>
<p>[AnnieUok?]: Text or face-to-face?</p>
<p>[MochaDelight]: Uh, whatever works for you.</p>
<p>[AnnieUok?]: Nope. It’s what you want ^_^</p>
<p>[AnnieUok?]: So, text or face-to-face? Can even call </p>
<p>[MochaDelight]: Is face-to-face ok?</p>
<p>[AnnieUok?]: Of course! Come on over ^w^</p>
<p>[MochaDelight]: Kk</p>
<p>[MochaDelight]: On my way</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I set my plushie on my pillow and went to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of shorts and my robe. Put my phone and keys into my pockets. Before I slid into my slippers, I grabbed a mask from the dresser. Just in case I flash my teeth. Okay, I think I’m good. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As I made my way to Annette’s dorm, a few of the nocturnal members roamed the halls. Possibly coming back from the late night mass. A pair of demons were drunk and singing loudly. What I would give for a drink right now. Then again, probably a bad idea. Dream version of me got too comfortable and… Okay! No need to replay that scene right now! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least the higher up Siblings’ rooms were only a couple flights of stairs up. When I went up the final spiral staircase, a few ghouls rushed by. One stopped and whistled at me. I ignored it and kept walking. Once I was on the floor, I looked for her title plaque. Let’s see. Sister Praetor, Brother Inferus, Sibling Vita… There she is! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sister Dux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She doesn’t want me to call her by that. Annette thinks it sounds weird when a friend says it. And that was three days after getting adjusted to this place months ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I knocked on the door three times, crossing my arms. In a moment, the door opened and there she was. Her blonde hair was unbraided and wavy. Her nightwear was just a plain t-shirt and pajama pants. She gave a small smile as I waved at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suffering from allergies?” she asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I nodded, licking at my teeth behind the mask. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me for a moment,” her smile disappeared. Adjusting her glasses, she looked back in her room and said, “My guest has arrived. Time for you to leave.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“B-But Sister-” a voice started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No but’s. Leave,” she said sternly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-Yes, Mistress Dux.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annette opened the door more to let a ghoul out. But the ghoul was in their briefs, a pentagram harness, and a muzzle. They were covering their crotch. They turned to her and bowed, then did the same to me before scuttering away. What…? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, let’s get cozy shall we?” she asked, her voice back to monotone. I hesitantly walked in and closed the door behind me. Looking around her room, nothing had changed the last time I was here. She had tomorrow’s outfit on a mannequin. Her vanity dresser was as neat as can be. She pulled out an extra blanket from her closet, tossing it onto her bed. With her mountain of pillows, she sprawled them around forming a nest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you staying by the door? You’ve been in here before,” she said, not looking up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just… That ghoul… D-Did I interrupt something?” I asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My apologies, that was one of my appointments. We already had our fill way before you got here. Everything has been cleaned and changed,” Annette looked up and patted the bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I discarded my robe, throwing it at one of her chairs. The extra blanket on the bed I folded up to sit on. She offered me a pillow to which I quickly hugged. She yawned and ran a hand through her hair. With a pillow in her lap, she rested her head against her hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel bad for intruding- “ I started. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t feel bad. I’ve always said whenever you need something, I’m here. So, what did you want to talk about?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I woke up from a dream. And, is it okay if I talk about it?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Was it good or bad?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I want to say I felt kinda bad at the end where I was ready to draw blood. But I don’t think I should bring that last part up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was… something. Not a nightmare.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whenever you’re ready.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I nodded and took a deep breath. From beginning to end, I told her almost everything about the dream. Not mentioning my altered appearance or how I bit the cardinal. She nodded along. But when I got to him biting me, I hid my face behind a pillow to hide my blush. Once I was done with my rambling, she clapped her hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing to be embarrassed about. At least it wasn’t a sex dream,” she said dryly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s true, I guess,” shrugging my shoulders. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you want it to be?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-No! I just didn’t expect him to pop up in my dreams like that!” I looked back up at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dreams work in mysterious ways. They either just happen or it’s something else. A reflection of our subconsciousness. Fears, desires, possible premonitions. Not everyone likes them because, like in your case, they feel a pinch too real.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had to take a moment that I was really back in my actual body,” I scratched my head. “That’s also why I texted you and ended up here. It was just to double check that I was back in this reality. Normally I confide in my best friend back home when dreams are too real. It’s dumb to overreact over it huh?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not at all.” She patted my head. “Though, surely you’ve dreamt of people you know before? He just happened to be the subject of it because that’s the last person your brain focused on. You work at the library, that’s where you see him a lot.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-Yeah. That and I did run into him yesterday out in the garden. We ended up- “ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you two do it in the garden?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the? N-No! Why would you assume that?!” I threw the pillow at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To get you to blush and it’s working,” she caught it flawlessly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damnit, Annette! I was just minding my own business reading. One of his rats got out and he was looking for her. She happened to bump into me. And he happened to be there. The sun was setting. I was hungry. He asked me to have dinner with him. I thought, “Sure why not?” It was nice.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I realized I’ve never told her about the other incident with him. Eh, maybe later when I’m less of a mess. A headache was starting to form and I tried to repress it. Now is not a good time! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How lovely. So, when’s the next date?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That wasn’t a date!” I cleared my throat, trying to calm myself. “He said so himself that it wasn’t one.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, yes. A fancy dinner “hang out.” That’s what it was.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not a date,” I huffed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled at me and patted my head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you had dinner with Copia several hours ago and you happen to dream about him in almost a similar setting. Except the dream version was getting a little hot for you. What does that tell you?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That… my brain’s dumb?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Morella, you are not dumb. May I state an opinion?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S-Sure?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think he likes you. And you’re starting to as well. Maybe that was a dream of curiosity and desire,” she shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I gave the biggest fake laugh I could. Oh, Annette. No way someone would find any interest in me. Human or otherwise. And there’s no way I like Copia in that way. I shook my head, fluffing out my hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Laugh all you want, my intuition is never wrong,” she said with a stern tone. “Believe me or not, I see him looking your way. And no, it’s not at me. I scare the man.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You scare a lot of people.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly. What’s wrong with having an admirer anyway? If anything, you should feel honored. It’s the top cardinal at that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not siding with you, just saying. Why would he? We barely know each other personally. Shouldn’t it be like, get to know the person first and then see if you like them or not?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but that’s not always the case. Sometimes things start off as an attraction, then courting, and finally seeing if a relationship could be formed. Have you not experienced this before? Out of curiosity.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I h-have,” I started. “Just… I’m weird about it, okay? Well, weird for anyone to like. A-Anyway! I just wanted to talk about the dream so that it won’t cloud my mind. So, thank you very much for that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anytime. And I don’t think you’re weird. We have ghouls, demons,and other creatures that roam our abbeys. As a human, you’re fine,” she tilted her head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If only she knew. One day I’ll have to tell her. But until then, I feel like passing out now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you like to sleep here for tonight? I don’t mind sharing the bed if you don’t.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, but I’m fine with heading back. I’ve already taken up your time,” I got up, straightening out my robe. Moving the blanket away, I see that there was something underneath it… A green and black paddle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh my...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annette walked me to her door and out to the hallway. She gave me a hug, which I always enjoy. It’s like having a big sister or cousin hugging me. Well, she is older than me. She gave my back a pat and let go. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry for the teasing, but in the end a dream is just a dream. Likely no meaning behind it,” she shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks again,” I bowed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hopefully your allergies go away. Goodnight, Morella.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Night.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Morella's a biter.</p>
<p>Annette returns! Revealing her official title as well as a hint to one of her hobbies.</p>
<p>I apologize for the dialogue. I feel like I write it too much.</p>
<p>A very important Sister will be showing up next.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Just A Little Smile Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meeting a ghoul and a visit to Sister Imperator's office!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Been dealing with personal shit (when aren't I?) and tried my best with this one. I was going to publish this tomorrow, but thought today would be best.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m a marionette, just a marionette. Pull the strings. I’m a marionette, everybody’s pet just as long as I sing,” I sang softly to myself as I dusted the top of the bookshelf. “I’m a marionette. See my pirouette, round and round. I’m a marionette, I’m a marionette. Just a silly old clown.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ladder made a creaky noise as I climbed down the steps. Even though I’ve been using it almost all day, there was still that feel of uneasiness. That maybe my weight was going to break it. Each step could be the one to embarrass me. Paranoia, I guess. Sliding the ladder over to the next shelf, I ascended the steps once more. Dusting off as I continued to sing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like a doll, like a puppet with no will at all. And somebody told me how to walk, how to talk, how to fall. Can’t complain! I’ve got no one but myself to blame. Something’s happening! I can’t control, lost my hold. It’s insane…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cleaning staff had apparently come down with a cold. So today, they assigned us aides to be in charge of keeping the library nice and tidy. Well, more than usual. Picking up trash, vacuuming, wiping down the windows. Not sure how many times I’ve gone up and down the flight of stairs, wiping and dusting off different sections. Thankfully, I was given an apron for my habit. Wonder when I’ll be able to get an actual library uniform. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For most of the day, I tried not to think about last night’s dream. Even a second thought about it would make my cheeks burn up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I paused my dusting, looking around my current area. A couple of Siblings were here. It seemed barren compared to the other levels below. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What I couldn’t stop thinking about, though, was one of the things Annette said. That Copia looks in my direction. I’d be lying if I said that didn’t make me curious. How have I not noticed? Usually I can feel when someone’s eyes are on me. Then again, I tend to lack common sense. Not using much of my extra senses as I should be, especially when I’m focused on a task. Ever since this morning, I’ve been trying to catch him in the act. To see if it was true and see how he’d react. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No sign of him. Maybe he wasn’t visiting today. Probably has some important task at hand. Or new work that Papa Nihil dumped on him. He’s said that a few times to me. Telling me that he feels like it’s a personal vendetta ever since he got promoted last year. Pettiness like that wouldn’t surprise me from the Papas. I shrugged as I went back to dust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look this way, just a little smile is what they say. You’ll look better in a photograph, if you laugh! That’s okay- Ack!” Some dust hit my face. I coughed as I waved away the particles as best I could. Ready to wipe my eyes until I remembered I had black eyeshadow on today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when the ladder started to shake. Oh no! This is it! I knew I was going to break this ragged old thing!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clinging to it, I took a peek down to see what was going on. A ghoul was shaking the ladder. By the looks of  that silver mask, a band ghoul. How rude! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After waiting for them to stop shaking me, I slowly climbed down the steps. Straightening out my habit and clearing my throat as I looked up at them. This was one of Copia’s ghouls, but I couldn’t recall their name. A few books were tucked under their arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sister Morella?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, how may I help you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the ghoul was face-to-face with me. Peering into my eyes with his golden ones. I took a big step back to form some space between us. That didn’t stop him. With his tail swaying, he got close and circled me. Looking me up and down. I stood there, arms crossed, waiting for him to be done. In a swift move, he leaned into my neck and took a whiff. A small squeal came out of me as I took two steps back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Strawberries,” he commented. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yea? Again, h-how may I help you?” I quirked a brow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ghoul then shoved the books into my arms, knocking the duster out of my hand. What the hell?! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, excuse you?” I glared at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More like, excuse you! Leaving your shit behind at his place!” He spat as he crossed his arms. “Boss told me to give these back to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, no wonder it felt like something was missing in my room! Looking down, these were the books I had checked out. Luckily they’re not due for a while. Though, why do I feel a little disappointed that he didn’t call me up to get them? Or even deliver them himself? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, um… What’s your name?” I asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just call me Dew.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you very much, Dew. I’m sorry for the trouble,” I held a hand out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He made a small “tsk” with his lips, giving me a very lazy handshake. “Well… He was more of a pain in the ass. Wouldn’t fuckin’ make up his mind,” he began explaining, voice raising. “Just kept pacing in his office. Mumbling to himself whether to do it himself or not! That’s the last time I try taking a fuckin’ nap in his office!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please lower your voice,” I shushed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dew stuck his tongue out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small blep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not sure why, but I copied him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He then tilted his head and I did the same. His tail tapped the floor as I copied with my foot. Scratching his chin, he came close and looked me in the eyes again. This time I didn’t budge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mockin’ me, shorty?” He asked. “Hmm?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I shook my head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your eyes,” his gaze never breaking, “they tell me something is burning.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Burning?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya know, like fire?” His clawed hand reached for my curl. “Boss says you have pretty hair.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking he was going to be gentle, I was very wrong when he tugged at the strand. I grabbed a hold of his hand and moved it away, giving the best glare I could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not touch, please,” I said sternly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He merely blinked at me and tried going for another one, only for me to grab and twist his arm. A small yelp came out of him. Once I realized what I had done, I let go of him quickly. Shit, shit, shit! He wiggled his arm and looked down at me, eyes squinting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A shorty like you just did that to me?” he cocked his head to the side. I wasn’t sure if that question was really at me or if he was questioning himself for letting it happen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M-Meep! I’m sorry! Th-That was very rude of me! Although, you did tug -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a hell of a grip!” His lips turning into a smirk. “Didn’t take you for a fighting type, shorty.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m n-not! And please stop calling me shorty…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Feisty, feisty! I can see why Boss likes ya.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Copia thinks my hair is pretty and… he likes me. That’s what his ghoul said. I wasn’t sure how to respond to that. I just stood there as the blush began to overtake my face. So, he talks about me to his ghouls? Or maybe they’ve caught us chatting? What exactly has he told them?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before I could ask, we both turned our heads to someone coming our way. It was one of the front desk clerks, Brother Lorenzo. He gave us both a bow and I bowed my head back. Dew just shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ghoul, Sister Morella,” he smiled. “Pardon me, but Sister Imperator has called for you, Morella. She would like to see you immediately.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Immediately? Um, okay then. I’ll just put my cleaning supplies away real quick-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No need. It’s only,” he checked his watch, “5:00pm. You only had an hour left anyway. You’re excused.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Uh, I’ll just head out then. Thank you, Lorenzo.” I gave a small wave as he took his leave. After setting the books down on a nearby table, I quickly took my apron off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonder what that crone wants with ya. Too bad I didn’t get to play with you some more,” Dew poked my cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably not a good idea. I may not seem like it but… I could kick your ass if I wanted to.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! You think you can take me?” he tilted my chin up with his finger. “Who’s to say I didn’t just let you take my arm like that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep telling yourself that,” shaking my head and grabbing my books. “It was… nice to meet you, Dew. Um… Could you do me a favor?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends if I want to do it or not.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. C-Could you tell Copia I said thanks? And that I’m sorry for the trouble.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged his shoulders. I gave a small wave goodbye as I took my leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My ears were listening to the sound of a clock inside the office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How much longer was she going to take?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“SISTER IMPERATOR” was engraved on the plaque on the door. A sign that read “Will Return” hung from the doorknob. What if I somehow heard the wrong name? Lorenzo did say Imperator, though. I’m sure of it. Otherwise, I look very stupid waiting outside of an empty office. Holding my books close to me, I started to pace in front of the door. My attention shifted to my boots tapping on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damn, it feels like it’s been forever since I’ve been here! I think it’s been about ten minutes. What if I really did mishear? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tap, tap, tap, tap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, I look stupid right now. Should I leave? But what if I leave and it turns out she really did call for me? That’ll anger her. Fuck that! Don’t want to make myself an inconvenience! If there’s one person you really don’t want to anger in this place it’s her! Shit, shit, shit! My body temperature’s rising! Calm down, Morella. Calm. Just… calm down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I let out a big sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Impatient, aren’t we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Meeeeep!” I jumped at her voice, dropping my books. Quickly, I got down to pick them up. I stood up as straight as I could and bowed. “My apologies, Sister Imperator! I d-didn’t mind waiting!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had to deal with Papa’s youngest. Now, let’s go in shall we?” She asked as she put the key in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Imperator’s office was as big as Papa Nihil’s. An earthly color scheme. Two tapestries hung from opposite sides of the room. One with Lilith, almost kissing the Serpent. The other with Eve, taking the apple from the Serpent. My nose caught a faint whiff of vanilla. Hesitantly, I placed my books on an empty space of the desk before taking a seat. I always thought she and Papa shared the same room, but it seems she still needs space for her own stuff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Imperator hummed as she looked at her filing cabinets. Her hand pointing at each one until the correct one was spotted. Opening the drawer, she looked through each tab. Once she saw what she needed, she pulled the folder out. Sat down in her chair and opened it. Skimming through the papers inside. She then folded her hands and gave me a smile. It reminded me of a grandma’s smile, but somehow cold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s wonderful to see you again, Sister Morella,” she started. “Quite some time, hm?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, Sister. It’s nice to see you, too,” I did my best to smile back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me. How are you enjoying abbey life? Is it to your liking? Everyone treating you well?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… I l-like it a lot! Thank you, again, for taking me in,” my thumb rubbing over my fingers. “The staff I work with are very kind. Sister Ann- I mean, Sister Dux has been a wonderful guide.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful! Though, I expect nothing less from the personal assistant of Papa Emeritus II. She’s an excellent Sibling. Honestly, it would’ve been nice to have set her up as his prime mover. Too bad they </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> declined,” she sighed. “I’m getting off track. Sister Dux has been reporting to me weekly since your first day. According to her, you adapted rather quickly to abbey life. You attend weekly mass. Habit is always presentable.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded along as she continued. Making a mental note to ask Annette about that prime mover stuff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The librarians have given you excellent remarks as well. Always on time, never leaving a minute early. Hardworking, friendly.” Imperator then raised her hands up, resting her chin on top of them. “You’re a rather good bean, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I s-suppose so. It’s not the first. Back in the states, people would call me… a sa-... s...s-saint,” I made a sour face. “Sorry, just saying that made me nauseous.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Little did they know there was a devil in disguise amongst them. Literally,” she chuckled. “Speaking of which, no incidents have been recorded. No property damage, physical altercations, slip ups, etcetera. You’re probably wondering why I brought this all up? The reason for you being here?” She raised a brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Surely you’ve been paying attention to the passing days, months.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I tried to think of something, but couldn’t really. I’m always on the best behavior that I can. Is it just to pat me on the back? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I should be more clear. It’s near the end of our agreement. Your adjustment period.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck! How could I have forgotten that?! Has it really been that long? It came up so fast! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, S-Sister,” I held onto the hem of my habit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not want to drag this out any longer, so I will just ask this. Are you ready? Ready to fully be yourself amongst the brethren of our Master?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Imperator stared me down as silence filled the room. I began to crack my knuckles, unsure of what to say. There was something ready to leap up and tell her that I was ready. But… there was also something trying to pull me back as well. I gulped and tried to readjust myself on the seat. The silence felt like it was going on for too long. It was now or… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m r-ready to do that!” I squeaked. Ha, failing at sounding confident. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? You don’t sound like it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Sister. I apologize for my nervousness. I get like this around… Well, top officials. If that makes sense.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, quite alright,” she chuckled. “No surprise there. Almost everyone gets like this in my presence. Probably because I’m the Mother Superior, helping Papa run this church. Making sure everything runs smoothly with our residents as well as recruiting potential new members from across the globe.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I think she was being cocky. Yea. Pretty sure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And so we shall move on! Your files will be updated in our records department as soon as possible. Nothing much will change with your aide duties, except maybe more physically demanding tasks. Shouldn’t be a problem. You’ve proven your good behavior, so I shouldn’t have to remind you of all the specific rules as well as the consequences to breaking them. Hm?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, ma’am.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent! Proud to see that it’s all come to your senses. Oh, but one more thing. It seems your supervisor hasn’t upgraded your uniform. That must be corrected immediately. Hold for a moment.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Imperator grabbed her desk phone and began to dial into it, pressing the handle to her ear. “Yes, Sibling Praefectus?” That’s a new one. “I need uniforms made for a library aide. ASAP. How soon can you do measurements? Mhm... Mhm.... Mhm,” as she listened, she began to write on her notepad. “Yes, yes. Thank you, Sibling Praefectus! Have a lovely evening.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hung up the phone. Getting up from her chair to walk over to me. She gestured to me to open my palm. When I did, she slapped the note into my palm. “You’ll be meeting with our head seamstress this Friday. Noon sharp. I mean it. They do not like late appointments. I’ve included where their office is. If anything, I’m sure a Sibling or two can help you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Sister.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly I got up and grabbed my books, a quick bow to her. As I made it to the door, it wasn’t until my hand was on the handle that she stopped me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sister Morella?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May Satan be with you and have a nice evening. And pay attention to the calendar some more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the evening went by. I stopped at my room to leave my books. Checked on Dulce to see if she needed any more food. Did some stretches. Ate dinner. Afterward, I decided to roam the various wings and hallways. I made sure to avoid the Papal wing. All the while, my mind was too occupied with the meeting earlier. Still beating myself up for not paying attention to the dates. Wondering what had gotten me so distracted. Oh, right… But, I could’ve sworn I had put it in my phone. Double checking, it seemed that past me was stupid to turn off the notifications. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the positive side, at least I’m getting new uniforms! That sounds nice! Never been measured for clothes before. It’ll be nice to get rid of these basic tunics, especially with how some of the fabric tends to cling in places. And to meet a professional seamstress would be cool. What was their title again? Praf… Prafect? Eh, I’ll learn it better later this week. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, something in my gut was unsure. What if this was a mistake? It can’t be. I really do enjoy being here, and this abbey has proven to be way better than the environment I was in before. They really are more accepting. Then again, what did I expect from a church of our Master? Nothing to worry about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though, I’ll have to answer questions. And make sure I don’t set anything on fire. So far it’s been a bit easier to control my emotions. Nothing big has happened to really trigger anything. Well, I was almost ready to break that ghoul’s arm. Hoo boy… What if…? Aaahh, now I’m freaking out! This was a stupid thing I had set myself up for! I shouldn’t have made this request in the first place! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until my feet tripped over nothing that I realized I’m at the entrance of the main chapel area. Peeking through the doors, I looked at the empty pews and empty altar. A couple ghouls were in there, sweeping up the place. Something… was telling me to go pray. What harm would it do to ask our dark lord for some guidance? As if on cue, a few Siblings came up to the door behind me. I apologized and moved out of the way, letting them go in. I watched as they picked out spots to kneel down and pray. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now I feel uneasy about going in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As I walked away, I noticed a couple small rooms. The signs above them read “Confession Booth” and “Recreational Confession Booth.” Took me a moment to realize what they meant by “recreational.” Not a booth I was interested in at the moment. I poked my head into the regular booth’s room. The lights were dim. Could that mean that a priest wasn’t in there to hear confessions? I would assume so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Double checking to make sure no one else was around, I entered the room. Walking up to the booth, I saw a sign that said “Vacant.” Never used a booth before in my life. They say it’s kinda like a counseling session. You either praise yourself on a “sin” you committed, or speak about personal troubles. No matter how big or small. I shrugged my shoulders as I unlocked the door, switching the sign to read “Occupied.” Yikes! Felt kinda cramped in here! Maybe it was just my fat ass… Hopefully this doesn’t activate my claustrophobia. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I cleared my throat as I sat down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, Father down below. Forgive me. I have never done this before. Not sure I even started this right. Uhhh… I came here, with a feeling to get some stuff off my chest. Stuff I haven’t really told anyone else. Not even someone who’s become a good friend of mine. So, not sure where to start.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next thing I know, I hear shuffling next door. Fuck! I looked as the grated viewing window slid open. The person didn’t show their face. Instead, they grunted as they repositioned themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hello?” I asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, si! I apologize! I was… uh… in deep prayer and hadn’t realized someone is here to confess,” they yawned after explaining. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That all too familiar voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C-Copia?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it is me. Eh… Sister Morella, is that you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Last night’s dream suddenly replayed itself in my mind. Images of the fountain, us drinking and… me on his lap...  Meep! I shook my head violently to get rid of the thoughts. Welp! Time to get out! My hands shakingly reached for the door. I paused, realizing it’d probably be rude to leave, especially after waking him up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s m-me. Sorry to wake you,” I responded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehhh.. I was not asleep,” Copia chuckled nervously. “Just… awoken from deep prayer, like I said.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... So you were asleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. “Si. You caught me. Confession duty was part of my schedule today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oh. How… fortunate? Or unfortunate? I’m not sure whether that’s a good thing or not,” I shrugged my shoulders, even though he couldn’t see. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was actually The Third’s duty, but of course he decided to push it onto me last minute,” he sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry that happened. That must suck.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is alright, I suppose. Not many visitors today, so I’ve been taking little naps. Um, do you happen to have the time?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“According to my phone, it’s only nine,” I answered. “I’m assuming you were supposed to get out some time ago?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A couple bumps were heard against the wood, an annoyed groan coming out from the cardinal. “Si, si,” he said softly. “Oh, but you are here to confess! I apologize for getting off track.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I d-don’t want to be a bother. If it’s really too late for you to listen, I don’t want to hold you up. In all honesty, I came in here </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thought I’d be alone.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Since I’m still in this box, I can still provide an ear to confidential information. Offer some advice…  O-Only if you’d like, of course!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as those words left his mouth, my jaw unclenched. My shoulders sunk as I leaned against the wooden wall between us. Advice, huh? For once, I thought about this clearly. It’d make sense to just come out with it. And, guess I kinda owe it to him. Fuck it. It’s either deal with this now or later anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Is it really okay? Again, I don’t want to hold you up on anything. Especially since you’re probably all groggy and hungry and probably got other stuff to do and- ” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morella, I assure you it’s okay,” I could hear him smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Okay then,” I clutched at my rosary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I must remind you that I cannot repeat what you tell me here to others. Whatever you speak of will be between you, me, and our Master,” he explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“U-Understood.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool, cool… Uh, you may begin when you are ready.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My nervousness got to me, making me put the grucifix into my mouth to nibble on. It began to feel a bit warm in here, though it’s probably the heat coming off of me. Can’t back out of this now, I refuse to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where do I even begin?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A Part 2 is in the works! </p>
<p>Thank you for reading! Happy Holidays to all! </p>
<p>If you like this story so far, leave a kudos ^_^ </p>
<p>Check out my other works if you'd like to!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>